thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 7 - Going to the Pyramid in Disguise and Meet Toots Before Going Down a Hole and Following the Right Faces
Here is part seven of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Casey Jr: (runs back down to the electric ball) Follow me, ball! (runs away from the ball, is still chased by it, and finally brings the ball into the other to start the machine. He races up the side of the mountain onward and upward. Casey jumps onto the flying gear, steers it toward the other two, and places it where it usually should be. He climbs up to the exit, picks up the last feather, and meets Tillie) *Tillie: Oh Casey baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... (gasps when she sees the guards. The guards go after Casey, who hops aboard Johnny's train, but when they chase Tillie onto the other train, which has General, an American 4-4-0 on the front, they find that the engine only has one coach, and are tricked. Tillie quickly closes the doors with the guards locked inside, takes a lamp, and waves the right away to the unknown engineer on the engine's cab. The engineer is Toots, who is going to take a trip to Egypt) *Toots: Holy smokes! I've got the highball. (opens the throttle as Tillie hops onto Johnny's train, which takes off, after Johnny gives a toot on the whistle, and opens the throttle before the train heads on down the line back to the South Plain) Great horny toads! There are thugs on the only coach of my train. (General rolls down the line toward the Egypt Pyramid after our heroes arrive back at the South Plain) *Toyland Express: (sees the train coming into the station) Good work, young man! I'm surprised to say you make an excellent assitant. Here, you've earned yourself a little chameleon powder. With that, you can slip into someone else's skin. It's very easy: as soon as you see an octagonal platform, step on it. You then transformation by pressing the magic wand button. Then you come bakc to your inital form. Piece of cake, huh? Now, run along to the Pyramid where you'll find the six dominoes required for the machine's ignition system. (Casey puffs along to the Pyramid entrance past Lord Nelson No. 850, and stops where he sees The Shining Evening Express) *Shining Evening Express: I hope that scary big nose is gone. Close the door if he comes back. (Casey transforms himself into a diesel locomotive and speeds up the tracks into the pyramid. He changes back to normal, because he overheard the warning, but when he sees an insane patient, he scratches his head and shines a light) *Toots: Aayyyy!! Mummieeeees! Load of horrible mummieeeeees! But there's no danger for meeeeee! Hee hee heeee! (Casey walks up to free Toots, who is still insane, and follows him up to an unknown area) I'm free! Coming, Uncle. (points his finger up to a cat, which attempts to block Casey's way. Toots stands on the platform for the cat's paw to move out of the way while the cat's other paw is on the mouse) *(Toots and Casey jump down a hole into the pyramid. They advance slowly in on the diesel, who walks in and closes the doors behind them. Casey takes out his stick, pushes the heavy thing away from a rock, leaps into a hole, turns the button around, and opens the doors. Casey and Toots run through the walls and over the spikes until they find the four faces and try to find the right paths, but end up choosing the wrong ways while pushing a falling wall, until they find the right faces. A domino falls when the door opens, and when the two friends fly over and grab a silver spade, they fall into a pit below. Casey and Toots run away from a pair of teeth. Toots knocks down a wall and jumps up unharmed away from the teeth. Casey steps into the water in his trunks, and scratches his head, only to find the plug plugged in the pool, refusing to let the water out. He climbs back unharmed, jumps up to find Toots breaking down another wall, gets biten by some old teeth twice, pushes a button to activate some stairs, climbs up, activates another switch, climbs up more stairs, and shoots his pistol gun at a target on the wall above him. Casey flies down toward a high platform to collect another domino and shoots the button again) *Toots: There! (turns the switch around to reveal a popcorn machine. Casey jumps down, changes back into his costume, and changes into Pufferty after eating a bit of popcorn. Pufferty speeds down the hill with Toots following and opens a door to collect a yellow spade and changes back to Casey. Casey and Toots walk into a room with old teeth. Toots jumps down and defeats all four old teeth with his shotgun. He walks into an unknown area, only to get his feet burnt thrice, until Casey runs back, turns into Pufferty, hits the plug free to free some water to collect another spade, and hurries back toward Toots) *Casey Jr: Go on, Toots. Follow me. (he and Toots swim through the water, falling into a pit, jumping out of it, avoiding boulders, getting squashed by some, only to meet a dead end, causing them to go back. They go through a tunnel, collecting a silver spade, rushing out the other side, only to meet the horrible end of the line when Toots jumps into a hole. Casey eats some popcorn to turn into Pufferty, and pushes all the walls, but spins the thing around, changes back to normal, then runs through a tunnel to a halt. He races back, drops in a hole, climbs out, rushes back to the room, and tries to hit the switch, but finds nothing working at all. He grabs Toots and throws across into the portal. Casey defeats two old teeth in the empty pool and climbs back out) Category:UbiSoftFan94